starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Banner
Banners are a cosmetic feature for StarCraft II. They were first introduced with the BlizzCon 2018 War Chest. Banners are displayed when players load a game in Versus or Co-op, with two unlocked by default for each race (including random). Each War Chest comes with its own race-specific banner. If players purchase all three, they will receive an exclusive "random" banner (used when the "random" option is chosen for multiplayer games).2018-08-02, WAR CHEST SEASON 3 PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-08-05 Banners Terran Marine Banner Game1.JPG|Marine Initially available Ghost Banner Game1.JPG|Ghost Initially available ReaperZergling SC2-LotV Art1.jpg|Reaper Purchase the terran 2018 BlizzCon War Chest Marauder Banner Game1.jpg|Marauder Random prize on Twitch.tv when watching the BlizzCon 2018 WCS Tournament CommandCenter Banner Game1.JPG|Command Center Purchase the terran 2019 Katowice War Chest Reaper Banner Game1.JPG|Reapers Watch 4 hours of IEM Katowice 2019 on Twitch.tv LiveNowTerran Banner Game1.JPG|"Live Now" Marine Claim the "Swann: Machined Bundle" through Twitch Prime Raynor Banner Game1.JPG|Raynor Give Me Liberty JamesRaynor Banner Game1.JPG|James Raynor Visit the Koprulu Sector, They Said Nova Banner Game1.JPG|Nova Remember, November NovemberTerra Banner Game1.JPG|November Terra Visit the Koprulu Sector, They Said TyradorBattlecruiser Banner Game1.JPG|Tyrador Battlecruiser Purchase the terran 2019 BlizzCon War Chest ClassicTerran Banner Game1.JPG|Classic Reach Level 15 in the free 2019 BlizzCon War Chest HomestoryTerran Banner Game1.JPG|HomeStory Cup XX Awarded through the HomeStory Cup XX Bundle Zerg Roach Banner Game1.JPG|Roach Initially available Hydralisk Banner Game1.JPG|Hydralisk Initially available Zergling SC2-LotV Art1.jpg|Zerglings Purchase the zerg 2018 BlizzCon War Chest Changeling Banner Game1.jpg|Changeling Random prize on Twitch.tv when watching the BlizzCon 2018 WCS Tournament Hatchery Banner Game1.JPG|Hatchery Purchase the zerg 2019 Katowice War Chest Broodmother Banner Game1.JPG|Broodmother Watch 4 hours of IEM Katowice 2019 on Twitch.tv LiveNowZerg Banner Game1.JPG|"Live Now" Zergling Claim the "Abathur: Evolved Bundle" through Twitch Prime Kerrigan Banner Game1.JPG|Kerrigan Swarming the Castle SarahKerrigan Banner Game1.JPG|Sarah Kerrigan Visit the Koprulu Sector, They Said CerberusViper Banner Game1.JPG|Cerberus Viper Purchase the zerg 2019 BlizzCon War Chest ClassicZerg Banner Game1.JPG|Classic Reach Level 15 in the free 2019 BlizzCon War Chest HomestoryZerg Banner Game1.JPG|HomeStory Cup XX Awarded through the HomeStory Cup XX Bundle Protoss Zealot Banner Game1.JPG|Zealot Initially available DarkTemplar Banner Game1.JPG|Dark Templar Initially available DarkTemplarHydralisk SC2-LotV Art1.jpg|Dark Templar Purchase the protoss 2018 BlizzCon War Chest Stalker Banner Game1.jpg|Stalker Random prize on Twitch.tv when watching the BlizzCon 2018 WCS Tournament Highlord Banner Game1.JPG|Seat of the Highlord Purchase the protoss 2019 Katowice War Chest Archon Banner Game1.JPG|Archon Watch 4 hours of IEM Katowice 2019 on Twitch.tv LiveNowProtoss Banner Game1.JPG|"Live Now" Zealot Claim the "Vorazun: Nerazim Bundle" through Twitch Prime Artanis Banner Game1.JPG|Artanis Filling the Void HierarchArtanis Banner Game1.JPG|Hierarch Artanis Visit the Koprulu Sector, They Said IhanriiCarrier Banner Game1.JPG|Ihan-rii Carrier Purchase the protoss 2019 BlizzCon War Chest ClassicProtoss Banner Game1.JPG|Classic Reach Level 15 in the free 2019 BlizzCon War Chest HomestoryProtoss Banner Game1.JPG|HomeStory Cup XX Awarded through the HomeStory Cup XX Bundle Random TwinWorld Banner Game1.JPG|Twin Worlds Initially available ShroudedWorld Banner Game1.JPG|Shrouded World Initially available Planet SC2-LotV Art1.jpg|Fringe World Purchase all three 2018 BlizzCon War Chests ConceptWorld Banner Game1.jpg|Concept World Random prize on Twitch.tv when watching the BlizzCon 2018 WCS Tournament Chasm Banner Game1.JPG|Chasm Purchase all three 2019 Katowice War Chests Redshift Banner Game1.JPG|Redshift System Watch 4 hours of IEM Katowice 2019 on Twitch.tv LiveNowCentral Banner Game1.JPG|"Live Now" Cemtral Claim the "Vorazun: Nerazim Bundle" through Twitch Prime DarkVoice Banner Game1.JPG|Dark Voice Visit the Koprulu Sector, They Said SlotMachine Banner Game1.JPG|Slot Machine Purchase the all three 2019 BlizzCon War Chests ClassicWorld Banner Game1.JPG|Classic Reach Level 15 in the free 2019 BlizzCon War Chest HomestoryRandom Banner Game1.JPG|HomeStory Cup XX Awarded through the HomeStory Cup XX Bundle |Protoss |Terran |Zerg |Random References Category:StarCraft II